Not Nice
by SyncN2DS
Summary: *CHAPTER 10 UP!* Ever since Drake and Harold arrived at Hogwarts, they've been making a total nightmare for Harry and Draco. Draco wants to take them down and Harry...well Harry wants normalarity again. Hmm...will Drake and Harold live up to it?
1. Chapter One: Just Drake

~*Not Nice*~  
  
Chapter One: What Fun  
  
A/N: Go easy on me if you plan on giving me flameys! Heee.... R+R!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS....except Drake and other people.  
  
"Mother, why can't I go to Eton!?" Young Drake Malice cried.  
  
"Because you can't!" Drake's father snapped.  
  
"Mother!" Drake whined.  
  
Drake's mother, Marissa Malice, shook her head sympathetically. "Sorry dear, but when your father makes his decision, that's that."  
  
Drake grumbled something his parents couldn't hear and stomped angrily upstairs to his room. When Drake reached his bedroom, he stormed inside and flopped over on his bed, thinking about how miserable his life would be when he'd attend at that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With a gloomy sigh, he rolled over on his bed and drifted off to a dreamy sleep.  
  
~*Next Morning*~  
  
"DRAKE! WAKE UP!"  
  
~*~"No....No....don't kill me!" Drake screamed. Drake ran down the drafty tunnel, running away from a gloppy creature~*~  
  
"DRACONUS WICKE MALICE! GET DOWN HERE NOW THIS INSTANT!!!!"  
  
"Huh?" Drake cracked an eye open. The sun was shining threw his bedroom window. It seemed to be blinding him.  
  
"ARGH!" Drake groaned. He quickly thumped off his bed and slumped toward the bathroom.  
  
"DRAKE! WAKE UP NOW!" the shrill voice rang out through the manor again.  
  
Drake kicked the bathroom door closed with a slam as his spat out his Shining Gold Fang toothpaste.  
  
"DRAKE! GET YOURSELF DOWN HERE NOW!" a deep voice rumbled this time.  
  
Drake rinsed his mouth swiftly and ran out of his bedroom. He slid down the stair rail as fast as he could and stopped into the living room with a skid. His mother and father were already seated on the white, fluffy, and expensive-looking couch. Drake plopped onto a cushion chair and stared at his parents.  
  
"You called?" he asked blankly.  
  
His father, Louisi Malice, looked ready to explode in any second. Drake gulped, not knowing why.  
  
"You haven't packed for your first term at that Hoggy....er....Wartsy school yet," his mother pointed out.  
  
"I was going to," Drake fibbed.  
  
Louisi cocked an eyebrow. "I see. Anyway, we've got to stop by Diagon Alley to get your school things soon, and-"  
  
"Whaaaaat!? But I always get my school things at Knockturn Alley!" Drake complained, interrupting Louisi.  
  
"Yes, but that was when you attended at Durmstrang!" his father said, in a voice that meant to Drake that the discussion was over. Breakfast went past in a blur for Drake, and for all the depression he stuffed into his mind he couldn't concentrate on anything. The world seemed to make sense for Drake once his father finally said, "Let's go."  
  
Drake absentmindedly threw a pinch of Floo Powder into the living room fireplace and stepped into it.  
  
"Kno-"  
  
"Diagon Alley, Draconus!" Louisi cut in.  
  
Drake rolled his eyes. "Diagon Alley," he said sullenly.  
  
He felt a heavy push and found himself in a whirl of color a second later. After passing a few fireplaces, he fell flat-faced out of the fireplace. The millions stacks of wand boxes around him told him he was at Ollivander's. (A/N: How? I don't know. He probably has sensors.)  
  
"Dear, dear, and who are you?" a voice came out of nowhere.  
  
~*Drake's P.O.V*~  
  
Oh great, I thought. I looked up and saw an old-looking man with white, frizzy hair.  
  
"Um, I'm Drake Malice."  
  
I don't know why, but the man looked pretty surprised to see me. "Are you a Malice?" he asked.  
  
"Er, yah."  
  
I was wondering why he asked me that question. But then it was pretty obvious that everyone knows about the Malices. I puffed myself up, to try to make myself look superior [even though I am]. "Ah well...I'm Mr. Ollivander. Can I help you with anything?" he asked, smiling at me. My eyes averted to the door.  
  
"Um....I think I fell out through the wrong fireplace, so....I'll be going," I told him, fixing on a fake smile.  
  
"Ahh....well, have a nice day," Mr. Ollivander said as he walked into the back room. I ran out of the dark place and a split second later I found myself in an alley full of witches and wizards milling about. This is going to be a long day, I thought with a sigh.  
  
I spotted a store called Flourish and Blotts. I pulled out the Hogwarts school list and found a long line of books I had to look for. About two to five hours later, I finally found all the things I needed for Hogwarts. Let's just say I let the day go by and let it be, let it be, let it be!  
  
A/N: I know the first chapter doesn't sound like it's getting anywhere, but trust me. IT WILL! If not....um, I dunno. ~*Peanut Butter Code Red Kracker*~ 


	2. Chapter Two: Just Harold

~*Not Nice*~  
  
Chapter Two: Just Harold  
  
Harold Poster was happily strolling around at home when his father, Junie Poster, and mother Lydia Poster appeared at the top of the manor's staircase.  
  
"Harold! DEAR!" Lydia sang, off-key.  
  
"Yes, mother?" Harold murmured.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Ready as ever!" Harold exclaimed, grinning.  
  
His chauffeur strode past Harold and went to rev up their Ford Sedan. Two maids magicked Harold's bags out the door and into the Ford. Harold strutted out the manor, bidding his parents good-bye, and climbed into the car.  
  
"Ready, sir?" the chauffeur asked from the wheel.  
  
"Ready as ever!" Harold cried out again.  
  
The Ford jerked up and started toward the sky. Harold was busily humming to the wizarding radio when the car suddenly stopped and slowly parked near the King's Cross-station. Harold picked up his trunk and loaded it into a trolley nearby. His owl, Genevieve, was in a cage, which was propped on top of his trunk. Harold waved to the chauffeur who was still in the car.  
  
Harold quickly spotted a few redheaded people and a black-haired boy by a platform with similar trunks like his. Harold figured they were Hogwarts students too. Harold pushed his trolley up to them. Harold saw a curly red-haired boy who looked older then him walk straight at Platforms 9 and 10. Harold cocked an eyebrow, but then the boy disappeared through the platforms.  
  
If there was one negative thing about Harold, it was that he did anything before he thought about it. But he also wasn't really easily surprised. Harold pushed his trolley past the redheaded people and the dark-haired boy just as two identical twins started for the platform. Harold ran straight at the platform and managed to make it past.  
  
Harold saw the Hogwarts Express and loaded his trunk and Genevieve onto the train. Harold started to look for empty compartments. Each of them was crowded with people....except two. A brown bushy-haired girl who had her head poked out the window already accompanied one. Three boys occupied the other compartment. Harold decided to sit with the brown-haired girl, who he thought was pretty attractive.  
  
"Hello. Can I sit here?" Harold asked her.  
  
The girl spun around. "Oh, hi. Um, I was saving these seats for my friends, but....I guess you could."  
  
~*Harold's P.O.V*~  
  
I grinned. "Thanks."  
  
I wanted to get to know her better. I set Genevieve next to me.  
  
"So what's your name?" I asked her.  
  
The girl smiled. "Hermione Granger. What about you?"  
  
"Harold Poster. Who're your friends?" Whoops. I felt like smacking myself. (A/N: Yeah, well. You should.)  
  
Hermione giggled. "Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. You know about Harry Potter, right?"  
  
I shook my head, wondering who Harry Potter could possibly be. Hermione gasped a little. "You don't!?"  
  
"No. Tell me about him," I said.  
  
Hermione launched into this whole description about this Harry Potter. It was about this evil sorcerer that took over the wizarding world and Harry Potter managed to defeat him and escaped with nothing but a scar on his forehead. Hermione also told me about what happened in her second year at Hogwarts. It was pretty interesting, but kind of heartbreaking (A/N: Oh puh-leaz, Mr. Prince Charming), once I found out she was one of the victims of her second year tragedy. I noticed when Hermione was talking about Harry Potter; she was talking in this dazed way. Hmm.  
  
By the time she was done, most of everyone had arrived onto the train. Hermione checked her watch.  
  
"You don't think they'd be this late, do you?" Hermione asked me, worriedly.  
  
I shook my head. "No, I don't think so." I felt like coming over to sit next to her and put my arm around her, to comfort her. So I did.  
  
~*Hermione's P.O.V*~  
  
The next thing I knew, Harold came over next to me and put his arm around me! Now he's like nuzzling my shoulder. Ugh, I thought. This guy is giving me the creeps. When are Harry and Ron going to get here!?  
  
Just then, two boys burst in. They were both panting slightly. It was Harry and Ron.  
  
I quickly sat up, worming out of Harold's reach. "RON! HARRY!" I don't know why, but I flung my arms around Harry and Ron. Ron turned pink, just as Harry said, "Hey Hermione. Vacation was only three months!"  
  
I shook my head. "Just missed you, er, that's all." I could see from the corner of my eye, Harold looked a little slumped. Weird.  
  
"Why were you two so late?" I demanded.  
  
"Fred and George took up so much time to get on the train," Ron said, disgustedly.  
  
I shrugged. I turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry, this is Harold. Harold, this is Harry. And this is Ron," I added, glancing at Ron.  
  
Harold stood up and shook hands with Harry and Ron. "I heard a lot about you, Harry."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Sure, everyone does."  
  
Harold gave him a look that I was sure meant Stop-Bragging-You-Big-Shot. I glared at him. Harold shrugged apologetically.  
  
We all sat down, while I managed to find a way to sit either next to Harry or Ron, or between them. Luckily, I was between them. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
A/N: I have a feeling this fan fic is getting somewhere!!! R+R!!! ~*Peanut Butter Code Red Kracker*~ 


	3. Chapter Three: Platform Dumb and Only

~*Not Nice*~  
  
Chapter Three: Platform Dumb and Only  
  
~*King's Cross*~  
  
~*Drake's P.O.V*~  
  
"So where's the stupid platform supposed to be?" I asked my father, dully.  
  
My father ignored my question and kept on walking until we reached Platforms 9 and 10. My eyes glanced at the clock and turned back to the platforms.  
  
My father walked through Platforms 9 and 10, just as he told me about earlier-before I fell asleep. After we walked through the platforms, I bid father good-bye and headed onto the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Really, I wanted to go to Eton instead, once I heard I was going to transfer in my fifth year. But no, that Hogwarts letter came in. Father, at first, disapproved.  
  
But reluctantly gave in once he heard some guy called Dumbledore was headmaster of Hogwarts. That was when he got all creepy and mysterious. But it turned out to be something about the Dark Side business.  
  
I finally found a compartment on the train. Three boys already occupied it, but I went it anyway.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the REALLY short chapter, but I stayed up all night writing this chapter, but I got really weird and never finished writing it on loose-leaf paper. I need some reviews, for inspiration! Eeeeek! ~*Peanut Butter Code Red Kracker*~ 


	4. Chapter Four: Hermione Be Quick

~*Not Nice*~  
  
Chapter Four: Hermione Be Quick  
  
"Oooh....I should use that!" swooned Hermione.  
  
It was already after dinner, and most of the Gryffies had gathered in the Common Room.  
  
"So tell me again why you're doing this?" Ron asked, yawning.  
  
"That Harold guy is absolutely creeping me out! I feel like he's stalking me," Hermione said, shivering. She moved her eyes back and forth sideways.  
  
Harry nudged her in the ribs. "Hey, won't won't you use my er-thingy?" Harry carefully pulled out his Invisibility Cloak.  
  
Hermione flashed Harry a grateful smile. "Thanks, Harry."  
  
She slipped the claok over her head just as Harold walked into the Common Room. Harold suddenly spotted Harry and Ron. "Hey, you two! You've seen 'Mione?"  
  
"'Mione?" Harry and Ron repeated together.  
  
Harold rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Like, DUH. Even Harry Potter should you know," he said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Excuse me? What was that supposed to mean?" Harry asked testily.  
  
"Yeah!" Ron chimed in.  
  
"Nothing," Harold said, shrugging. "So where's 'Mione?"  
  
"Er-Hermione? Um-she...." Ron trailed off.  
  
"-She went to bed early," Harry finished for him.  
  
"Oh," Harold said, slightly disappointed. "Maybe I'll see her tomorrow."  
  
"You wish," Ron muttered, after that Harold-Creep had walked away.  
  
"THAT WAS SO RUDE!" said a voice that came out of nowhere. It was Hermione. "I mean, who does he think he was? Prince Charming?"  
  
"Gilderoy Lockhart," Ron corrected.  
  
"Shut up, Ron," Hermione snapped.  
  
"Hermione, calm down, ok?" Harry murmured, tapping his quill on a piece of parchment.  
  
"CALM DOWN!? I refuse to be called 'Mione'!" Hermione objected; her voice muffled.  
  
Ron sighed heavily. "It's getting late, we should get to bed."  
  
"Night....I guess."  
  
"NIGHT."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Niiiight," came a singsong voice. Hermione, Ron, and Harry gulped.  
  
A/N: Plenty short, but I'll get back to ya later! ~*Peanut Butter Code Red Kracker*~ 


	5. Chapter Five: MiseryIs How I Feel

~*Not Nice*~  
  
Chapter Five: Misery....Is How I Feel  
  
A/N: None ( heeeheee  
  
"Harry, wake up! Hurry!"  
  
"W-w-what?"  
  
Ron quickly pushed Harry off his four-poster and threw Harry his robes. "Hurry! We're going to be late!"  
  
Harry quickly pulled over his robes. "For what?"  
  
Ron groaned. "Harry, have you been putting that Daze Charm on yourself again? Anyway, we're going to be late for Divination!"  
  
Harry sighed. "Alright, I'm ready." He grabbed his Divination stuff and walked out of the dormitory with Ron. The Great Hall was already crowded with Hogwarts students.  
  
Harry and Ron managed to find a space at the Gryffindor table. Just then, Hedwig flew in threw a nearby open window and landed right on Harry's plate of latkes and bacon. Ron unleashed the piece of parchment tied to the leg of Hedwig.  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
Ron quickly checked the front of the envelope. "Hmm....it's from Sirius."  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Snuffles?"  
  
Harry and Ron looked up. It was Hermione. "'Mione! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Ron said, teasing her.  
  
Hermione scrunched her face up. "Ron! Stop calling me that!"  
  
It turned out to be a big row. "Guys! Stop it! Ron, we have to get to Divination!" Harry cut in.  
  
Hermione stopped in the middle of her sentence. Then she picked up her books. "Fine, you two go and I'll be getting to Arithmancy."  
  
"Fine with us!" called Ron cheerfully. Harry and Ron went up to the North Tower and entered Professor Trelawney's classroom. This time, the heavy scents of perfume in her classroom were now put out even heavier.  
  
Professor Trelawney swept into the classroom just a moment later. Parvati and Lavender were up front as usual.  
  
"Greetings, my dears. Today, we will look into a new dimension. I've gazed into my Inner Eye and I saw myself teaching my fifth year students: How to Read Taro Cards."  
  
"I thought that stuff was fake," Harry muttered to Ron. Ron shrugged. "Now it seems like it isn't."  
  
After Professor T. passed out decks of Taro Cards to everyone, she demonstrated to them how it was supposed to be read. "...You see my dears, the card must be pointed toward you in order to find out the readings of the Taro Card ...."  
  
It was quite some time before Harry and Ron got the hang of it. Unfortunately, Professor T. had stopped by to read Harry's.  
  
"Mr. Potter, please arrange your cards and read them out loud to the class," said Professor T.  
  
Harry gulped and put out his cards the way his book told him to. Professor leaned over his shoulder and peered at his cards before he had a chance to speak for his cards. Professor T. gasped.  
  
"What is it, Professor?" whispered Lavender Brown.  
  
Professor T. patted Harry on the shoulder. Both Harry and Ron were looking very puzzled.  
  
Professor shook her head. "Potter, my dear, you card is indeed very unlucky."  
  
Harry looked up at her blankly.  
  
She continued. "According to the cards, Mr. Potter, you will soon facing a short period of despair and depression and gloominess and disdain and-"  
  
"We get your point," interrupted Harry.  
  
Professor T. looked a little sniffy after her interruption.  
  
Soon, Divination was over and the class filed out.  
  
"Do you actually believe what your card said?" whispered Ron to Harry. Harry shrugged, but deep down inside, he was a little worried.  
  
"But what do you think she meant when she said 'You'll be soon facing a life of misery and disdain and blah, blah, blah?'" Ron asked.  
  
"Short period of life," Harry corrected. Just then, Hermione walked up to them with a big smile on her face.  
  
"What's with the cheeriness?" Ron demanded. Hermione looked taken back. "Why shouldn't I be?"  
  
Ron explained to her about Harry's cards. Hermione snorted. "Seriously, I've told you two a million times. That woman is a total fraud!"  
  
"So? But sometimes, Taro Cards can tell the truth of life!" Ron insisted.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I'll leave the decision to you. Mind you, we have to go to Care of Magical Creatures now!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes as the three walked out onto the grounds in silence.  
  
A/N: Ok, so maybe the story's getting nowhere like I promised it would be. But hey, the chapter's long, right? Guess not. ~*PBCDK*~ 


	6. Chapter Six: A Bad Name

~*Not Nice*~  
  
Chapter Six: A Bad Name  
  
A/N: WOOOOOW ...it's been like MONTHS, since I've added a new chapter! K, k, k ...nearly ten weeks!  
  
After Care of Magical Creatures, Harry and Ron met up with Hermione and the three went to Potions. Although Snape looks pretty evil everyday, he looked even more evil and menacing than ever today. Harry was first to notice. He tried to point this out to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry, where've you been?" Ron exclaimed, shocked.  
  
"You're late" were Snape's first words once Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the dungeon.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly took their seats. Class was about to begin, when the sound of footsteps sounded like it was headed for the dungeon.  
  
Everyone, including Snape, either looked up or turned around.  
  
It was Drake and Harold.  
  
Hermione formed a disgusted face and quickly busied herself with her Potions homework.  
  
"You're late," Snape said, his tone ominous.  
  
"Well, it was worth it," Drake said swiftly and took a seat behind a boy with a pale, pointed, and sneering face, who was also in Slytherin.  
  
Snape's face turned sour. "I'd like to ask your surname, would you please?"  
  
Drake smirked. "Malice, Drake Malice."  
  
(a/n: Remember in the first book when Draco introduces himself to Harry at Hogwarts? And when Ron sniggers when Malfoy says his name? Ahhh ...)  
  
Ron and the boy with the pointed face quickly stifled their sniggers into hacking coughs.  
  
But Snape's face suddenly grew pale.  
  
Drake whirled around to face the boy. "You think my name's funny, do you? Don't need a genius (a/n: I wonder if they have it ...) to figure out yours. You're a Malfoy, aren't you?"  
  
"Who said it was funny? Sounds pretty sick to me. I don't think by any chance I was laughing," the boy said smoothly.  
  
Drake furiously turned around and faced the front of the dungeon.  
  
A/N: OMG ...that is like-the shortest chapter ever written. I'll get right back to you later. ~SyncN2DS~ 


	7. Chapter Seven: NailBiting Answers

~*Not Nice*~  
  
Chapter Seven: Nail-Biting Answers  
  
A/N: *singing 'Bouncing To The Ceiling'* my grades-have gone-from A's to D's-I'm way behind---huh? Oh-right.  
  
  
  
"Potter! Didn't you hear me---nevermind."  
  
Harry was amazed that Snape had second thoughts on telling him off. Even Ron was shocked.  
  
"Whoa. You think it was the pumpkin juice we had this morning?" Ron wondered aloud.  
  
Over on the other side of the dungeon, Malfoy kept snickering behind Drake's back. Once or twice, Drake would turn around but Malfoy would be trying to look interested in his pewter cauldron.  
  
"Ahhh ...isn't this cauldron absolutely fascinating, Goyle?" Malfoy said just as Drake turned around.  
  
Over where Harold was sitting, which was behind Hermione, the atmosphere (if there was any) was pretty uncomfortable.  
  
Hermione was sitting next to Ron, who was sitting next to Harry.  
  
"Hermione, do you have an extra piece of parchment I could use?" Harold asked.  
  
Hermione stopped herself from growling out loud. "Harold," she emphasized. "We're brewing potions."  
  
Harold slanted his face into a lopsided grin that Hermione couldn't see. "Whoops, my mistake."  
  
"It's your mistake alright," Hermione muttered under her breath. She began stirring her potion so violently, that specks of potion would occasionally fleck out from her cauldron.  
  
It was almost like forever and a half until Snape dismissed the class.  
  
~*Ron's P.O.V*~  
  
Harry, Hermione, and I were walking down the Charms corridor when I heard loud voices nearby. I caught some words of the conversation.  
  
"---Why do you two even hang around with Draco Malfoy? Seriously, how do you put up with him?"  
  
I peered around the corridor and there was Drake leaning against the corridor, talking to Goyle and Crabbe.  
  
"What's up, Ron?" Harry asked curiously. Harry, apparently, hadn't heard them. Hmmph.  
  
I motioned Harry and Hermione to get behind the corridor. I heard snatches of the discussion again.  
  
"--If I were you, or er--one of you, I'd already ditch that sleazy prat. He's just Snape's little pet monkey. I'd take care of that slime ball if he'd go any further," Drake continued. I straightened up. "So Drake wants to put out Malfoy. Excellent!" I cried, gleefully.  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "Drake doesn't sound so nice to me. It sounds like as if he wants to take over Malfoy and be the school snake."  
  
Harry nodded. "I agree. Drake sounds pretty dodgy to-"  
  
Another loud voice coming their way cut Harry off. Harry quickly pulled Hermione and me into a classroom. Harry left a crack of the door open.  
  
"You know that Hermione? I think she's kind of cute. If I'd managed to get that Ron to be on my side, I can win Hermione and leave that Harry Potter in pitiful pieces," a voice said.  
  
Hermione shoved Harry aside from the door and peered through the crack. She gasped softly.  
  
I jumped up and down. I got a glimpse of someone with dark hair. I had no trouble recognizing it. It was Harold!  
  
Harold continued. "That Harry Potter sounds like a show-off to me. He's just famous. No wonder Hermione and Ron smother up to him so much. Harry Potter probably doesn't even like them. I do feel so sorry for those two."  
  
I massaged my knuckles. "Keep talking Harold, and I'll make YOU sorry you ever said that," I growled.  
  
Hermione was rather quiet. But her temple was having some sort of spasmic fit.  
  
Harry was chewing his tongue. Probably trying to stop himself from bursting out and throwing his fist on Harold's face.  
  
Ok, so maybe I'm exaggerating a little.  
  
OK, A LOT.  
  
It was a while before Harold and the person he was talking to, walked away.  
  
The three of us walked out after the coast was clear.  
  
"So. Harold is dissing you out and you're nowhere near about to chase him out of here," I said a matter-of-factly.  
  
Harry shrugged, looking uncomfortable.  
  
~*Harry's P.O.V*~  
  
Oh, dang. Harold thinks that the only reason I'm liked is because I'm famous. Oh the little .that little ...that little ...THAT LITTLE HAIRY SKUNK! Ok, calm down. Let's go to Hagrid's, I told myself.  
  
"Hey guys, let's go down to Hagrid's. I can sort out my problems there. Hagrid always makes things better," I said.  
  
"Good idea," Hermione said.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and I walked across the grounds to Hagrid's hut.  
  
But were we ever astonished by who we met there ...  
  
A/N: HAHA! Cliffhangie! You probably know who it was, but I'm leaving the guess to you. ~SyncN2DS~ 


	8. Chapter Eight: Taking You Over

~*Not Nice*~  
  
Chapter Eight: Taking You Over  
  
A/N: I'm baaaack!  
  
My mouth dropped open. It was Harold.  
  
(a/n: Oh what a surprise. Harold seems to pop up everywhere, doesn't he?)  
  
I could sense that Hermione was looking quite dismayed.  
  
Hagrid looked up. "Harry! Havin' a good term so far? What 'bout you, Ron? Hermione?"  
  
Ron shrugged while Hermione just slowly nodded.  
  
"H-hi, Hagrid," I stammered.  
  
"Hi Harry," Harold said, grinning.  
  
What a fake.  
  
"I've bin wonderin' when you'd get here! I thought you'd forgotten where I'd live!" Hagrid exclaimed.  
  
Harold cleared his throat loudly.  
  
Hagrid glanced at him. "Er--oh yeah. I almost forgot. Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is Harold. Harold, this is well ...you'd probably already know, so ..." he trailed off.  
  
Hermione finally looked up and faced Harold. "Hi Harold. What brings you here?"  
  
Harold shrugged. "I was walking near this er---hut, and I happened to meet Hagrid."  
  
"So, Harry, yer havin' any problems lately? Anythin' I could help yer with?" Hagrid asked, studying me.  
  
I was beginning to think Hagrid wasn't acting his usual self lately. I didn't know why ...I just did.  
  
"You know Hagrid, it's a pretty interesting place you've got here," Harold butted in, smiling his cheesy grin.  
  
Oh yeah, smother up to Hagrid and put him under your spell, I thought bitterly.  
  
Hagrid shrugged. "Yeah ...well uh, thanks, I guess."  
  
It was getting pretty boring. It was never boring at Hagrid's place.  
  
Maybe just only when Harold's around ...  
  
~*Noone's P.O.V*~  
  
"Well Hagrid, we should be going, so I guess I'll see you sometime soon tomorrow. Bye," Harry said.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked out of Hagrid's hut. Unfortunately, Harold followed.  
  
"Isn't Hagrid great?" Harold gushed.  
  
The three of them just merely nodded.  
  
It was a relief to Harry once they reached inside the castle.  
  
They walked up to Gryffindor Tower in silence. But as soon as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady ("Jelly slugs"), Harry's mind was set on racing up to the dormitory as quickly as possible.  
  
The Gryffindor Common Room was partially crowded. But Ron and Harry, as if reading each other's minds, went up to their dormitory immediately.  
  
Hermione was behind them, headed for the girls' dormitory.  
  
Boy, was she lucky, Harry thought. Harold couldn't burst into HER dormitory.  
  
But Ron and Harry stayed up all night until three other fifth-year Gryffindors that were Harry and Ron's friends and roommates came up. Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan.  
  
Dean plopped over on his four-poster. "That Poster is really bugging me. He sounds pretty much like a hotshot-wannabe if you ask me."  
  
"What's a 'hotshot'?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
Dean Thomas was Muggle(non-magic folk)-born and yes, Dean would know that word.  
  
"Like er ...center-of-attention-wannabe kind of person," Harry described.  
  
"Ooohh," Ron said, glancing sideways at Harry.  
  
Harry pouted. "I'm not a hotshot," he muttered.  
  
Harry guessed Ron heard him because he said quickly, "I mean, I know YOU'RE not. It's just ...you just don't mean to be one. It just happens."  
  
"No, no, no, no, NO!" Harry cried. "You don't get it! Even though I might be famous, doesn't mean I rub it into anyone's face ...unless it's Harold's," he added quietly. "Seriously, being famous, having people gawking at your scar, and being center of attention isn't really much paradise!"  
  
Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Ron were quiet after that.  
  
Harry felt pretty awkward. "Well um, it's okay if you don't know what I mean," he said, to break the silence.  
  
But then they hung out a while afterwards and soon fell asleep.  
  
~*The Next Morning*~  
  
~*Harry's P.O.V*~  
  
"Harry! Wake up!"  
  
I opened my eyes groggily. It was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. The team refers to him as "Captain" so that's what we call him now.  
  
(a/n: I don't know who's the Gryffie Quidditch Captain now, so I'm just labeling him or her "Captain").  
  
"Aite, I'm awake," I said sleepily. "I'll meet cha on the field soon," "Captain" said.  
  
I quickly pulled on my Quidditch robes, scribbled a note explaining to Ron where I've gone, and then headed for the Quidditch field with my Firebolt over my shoulder.  
  
The rest of the Gryffie Quidditch team was there, so we got started right away. I threw a leg over my Firebolt broomstick and kicked up into the air. I was flying around the field peacefully with my eyes closed ...I dove downward until I was a foot from the ground. How I managed to dive with my eyes closed is something I'm going to have to figure out later.  
  
I opened my eyes and----HAROLD WAS SITTING IN THE STANDS!  
  
I was totally distracted. "AHHH!" I yelled. I flew off course, and fell sideways onto the somewhat damp field.  
  
"Arrggh," I groaned as I spluttered out a mouthful of mud.  
  
"YOU OKAY, HARRY?" Harold called.  
  
Like you care.  
  
I raised a hand into the air slightly, to let him know I was okay, and shot up into the air again.  
  
Rumbles of "You okay, Harry?" from my teammates echoed through the field.  
  
"I'm OKAY!"  
  
After practice was over, I had to walk with Harold to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
I tried to look for Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. I managed to find Hermione and I made my way toward her.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Harold swept past me and filled in the vacant seat next to Hermione. I rolled my eyes. I found a seat across from her and slumped down.  
  
"Morning, Hermione," I grumbled.  
  
Hermione smiled reluctantly. "Morning, Harry. How was practice?"  
  
When I was about to open my mouth, Harold laughed. "Oh hey, 'Mione, did I tell you what happened at Quidditch practice today?"  
  
Hermione furrowed her eyebrow. "You're on the team?"  
  
Harold shrugged. "I might as well be, because I'm not too bad. I don't really fall off broomsticks quite that often."  
  
Harold smirked, glancing at me.  
  
Hermione noticed, though. "What are you talking about, Harold? Harry doesn't fall off his broomstick, either. Don't forget, he's the Seeker. That's the hardest job."  
  
I blushed, remembering the one time I fell off my broomstick because a group of dementors (a/n: if you don't know what a dementor is, read the third book!) caused me to pass out.  
  
(a/n: Harry DID pass out, right? ...Or did he faint?)  
  
"Hey Potter! Is it true you're in "loooove" with that 'Chang' Ravenclaw?" a shrilled voice suddenly rang out.  
  
I spun around. The speaker was a Slytherin named Pansy Parkinson, along with a grumpy-looking Malfoy beside her.  
  
~*Noone's P.O.V*~  
  
"Is it?" Pansy asked again, her eyes glittering.  
  
Harry bit his lip. "How'd you find out?" he asked, with a forced, bored look on his face.  
  
Pansy's eyes sparkled gleefully. "Oh-mi-god! So it's true! I can't believe all that Harold said was true!"  
  
Harry widened his eyes. "Harold?"  
  
Harold, from behind Harry, laughed nervously. "Haha ...REAL funny, Pansy. I didn't say it! You probably found out from Chang or something!"  
  
Pansy shrugged. "Whatever, Poster. All I know is that YOU told me and that's just it."  
  
Pansy walked away back to the Slytherin table, dragging Malfoy with her.  
  
A/N: Heh. NOW we're getting somewhere. ~SyncN2DS~ 


	9. Chapter Nine: My Problem Is Your Problem...

~*Not Nice*~  
  
Chapter Nine: My Problem is Your Problem Too?!  
  
A/N: Hi ...I'm BAAAAACK! Heehee. And I'm here to ruin your special intentions of reading this story! Juuust joking ...or not. Shall we proceed?  
  
  
  
Harry started poking at his food.  
  
Hmmph. Ever since Harold arrived, he's been acting like such a snake. I wonder why he was never made a Slytherin, Harry thought to himself, scrunching up his face.  
  
"Hey Harry," a voice said behind him.  
  
Harry turned around. His face immediately turned bright.  
  
"Hey Ron! Where were you?"  
  
Ron sat down next to Harry. "I was upstairs in the common room. I was trying to find some spell to jinx Harold," Ron added disdainfully.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Did you find anything?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "I had second thoughts. The boy was probably going to tell McGonagall, anyway."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "A boy following Draco Malfoy's footsteps!" he said in a tearful voice, pumping his fist in the air.  
  
"Mah hero!" Ron sobbed, mocking Harold.  
  
Harry and Ron both burst out laughing.  
  
Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, were just then walking past the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron stopped in mid-giggle.  
  
Malfoy swept away absentmindedly, without even insulting Harry or Ron. WOOOW. (a/n: *jaw drops* WOOOW)  
  
Harry found this pretty unusual, including Ron.  
  
"Wonder what's up with him?" Harry surmised.  
  
Ron shrugged. They both stood up and grabbed their Divination stuff. Ron and Harry walked out the doors of the Great Hall and followed Malfoy, within a great distance, so Malfoy wouldn't find out they were following him. Malfoy was talking to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"...Seriously, I can't STAND that Malice! He is absolutely aggravating me. Remember last night when he framed me that I stole ingredients from Snape's cupboard? Oh, mind you, I bet the boy took it himself. I swear; I'll get him if that's the last thing I do ..." Malfoy's voice drifted away as he headed for his first class.  
  
Harry and Ron discussed about this on their way up to the North Tower.  
  
"Judging from the fact that Drake's ruining Malfoy's life, I can't be any happier!" Ron said with glee.  
  
"Hmm. Malfoy seems to be in the same problem as me. While Drake's terrorizing his evil look-alike, Harold's trying to get me. Can this problem get any worse?" Harry cried.  
  
Ron shook his head, smiling. "Nope. I don't think so. This is probably how far worse it's going to get. Don't worry."  
  
A/N: Phew. That sure was hard work! Kay, maybe not to you ...But hey, who's writing? ME! Heh. Moving on ... 


	10. Chapter Ten: Hermione

~*Not Nice*~  
  
Chapter Ten: Hermione  
  
A/N: I'm sorry. I love you.  
  
  
  
"... Yes, you see the signs? It means you will seek 'great happiness'!" Professor T. explained.  
  
Harry and Ron were in Divination, listening---or rather watching--- Professor Trelawney drone on and on about the Taro Cards Lavender Brown had. So far, Professor hadn't gone near Harry, nor read his cards. But Harry had a feeling she was going to---sooner or later.  
  
Sure enough, exactly fifteen minutes later, Professor came gliding across the room, past Ron and then peered at Harry's cards.  
  
She studied them for what seemed like ages. "Hmm. They're not like last time I saw them."  
  
"What do you see?" breathed Lavender Brown.  
  
Professor Trelawney tapped her chin. "I quite understand. This card shows that your life will soon be in total anguish and desolation."  
  
Harry looked up at Professor Trelawney from his pouf. He blinked. "So what you're basically saying is whatever my card says right now is the same said last time."  
  
Professor Trelawney cleared her throat as she straightened her spectacles. "Why, yes. Except this time, your bad luck is going worst as it goes ..." she said mysteriously, her eyes bulging. How she did that, really gave Harry and Ron the creeps.  
  
"Ahem. Class, dismiss."  
  
The class filed out and left for their next class.  
  
"What do you reckon she meant when she said that stuff about your card?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe I'm going to start seeing omens everywhere?"  
  
Ron shook his head, laughing hollowly. "Ah, you already saw the Grim only two years ago, and it turned out to be Sirius!"  
  
"Yea-"  
  
"Out of my way, Potter!" someone shouted.  
  
Harry jumped aside as Malfoy rushed past him, along with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Ron whistled after Malfoy. "Whoa. What was that about?"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "Whatever it was, it must've been really bad."  
  
Ron checked his watch. "We're late."  
  
"Late?"  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures!"  
  
"Oh...yea..." Harry thought aloud.  
  
Ron and Harry walked across the grounds to Hagrid's hut without Hermione, since she never showed up.  
  
When Harry and Ron met Hagrid, a harassed-looking Hermione rushed up to them at once.  
  
"Phew. I was wondering when you'd two get here!" she panted.  
  
Ron popped his eyes open. "Are you crackers?! We waited for you but you never showed up!"  
  
Hermione looked behind her. "I met Harold outside of Muggle Studies. It turns out he was waiting for me. So I HAD to walk with him here."  
  
"Yo, Hermione!"  
  
Harold was walking toward the three. "Well, well, well. It seems like you three never separate. I always see you three together!" he commented skeptically.  
  
"It's in our genes," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Harold didn't miss the sarcasm. "Really. Now if you two don't mind, can I speak to Hermione in private?"  
  
Harry nudged Ron in the ribs. "C'mon, we might as well go," he whispered.  
  
Ron sighed. "Fine."  
  
Harry and Ron turned away. Ron took Hermione's arm and dragged her with him.  
  
"Ahem. Hermione?" Harold said.  
  
Hermione slumped her shoulders. "Whuh?"  
  
Harold grinned. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
Harry looked after her. He knew she felt absolutely revolted. But Hermione came back a few minutes later, looking rather flushed.  
  
I hope you REALLY hurt him Hermione, Harry thought.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron demanded immediately.  
  
"He asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him the next time we have a visit there," Hermione said.  
  
"And...?" Harry asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"I refused, and he accused me of disliking him."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Well DHUDE, it's not exactly secret that we dislike him."  
  
Hermione was rather quiet.  
  
A/N: I still love you!! *sob* 


End file.
